


High Stakes

by SiegeWaifus



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiegeWaifus/pseuds/SiegeWaifus
Summary: A group of people, in such an highly demanding and pressuring job, are going to have to find a way to unwind...Will have erotic chapters, straight, bi or lesbian. Read at your discretion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress, can't say how long it will be, but I hope that it'll be a good, long one. I intend to have every operator involved in this, including future ones.

"It's eerily calm here..." Kapkan thinks to himself, as he watches over a couple of entry points. He is correct, as the large White Mask group that was spotted entering the embassy's grounds before taking most of the cameras down, has yet to announce themselves. "I hope they aren't getting ready to bomb this pl-" His thoughts get cut off as some footsteps echo around through one of the doorways, multiple ones and they start to be ever so slightly louder. "I hear movement, near my position." He says over the radio, propping himself against an overturned desk, with some sandbags hidden behind it for protection, with his weapon pointed at the doorway.

It's sometime past 7 in the morning at a Russian embassy in the US, a target of an imminent attack, or so reports of some chatter between White Mask cells were gathered by Intelligence agencies, which sprung Rainbow Team into action. Arriving in the nick of time, the small team went in to secure the personnel and getting ready for the attack, unable to extract them before the arrival of the terrorists. "Yeah, I'm looking for them... Ah, hostiles spotted. Looks like a dozen of them, they are going up the stairs. Looks like they are splitting up, half going to the left side, the other going to your positions." Valkyrie responds, in charge of the cameras, along with her Black Eyes, something the White Masks don't count on. "I'll be in the other room, so we don't get pinched." Frost tells Kapkan, as she quietly shuffles to the other room. He nods at her, returning his attention to where the sounds are coming from.

* * *

 

They have plenty of traps placed already, designed to bottleneck them into a single entrance for an easy picking. They are at the Ambassador's office, a good standoff position and also a probable target for the White Masks. The rest of the team, guarding the personnel, are in another defensible position at the basement. Castle, Maestro and Valkyrie are there, with the double job of guarding the civilians as well as providing support for the distraction team, Frost and Kapkan. Maestro, on one of his first operations with Team Rainbow, has his Evil Eyes ready to assist in case they get too close to either group, while Castle has put down his barricades to protect the defenseless personnel, as well for slowing down possible incursions downstairs. Valkyrie monitors the White Masks' movements, providing overwatch for the two operators that will face the brunt of their attack. Their traps are located mostly on the empty rooms, so the terrorists numbers are down by the time they reach the area of interest. They are taking their time, slow and quiet footsteps going around the empty corridor, making Kapkan wonder if they have spotted his EDDs.

* * *

 

"Ah shit, I see more hostiles coming down to us, looks like 5... no, 6 tangos. The time for a distraction would be now." Valkyrie says over the radio. Almost by divine intervention, an explosion is heard upstairs, as one terrorist triggers an EDD on the left side. The footsteps stop, and the people downstairs look back, before some chatter begins. "Time to get loud, Kapkan." Frost's voice is heard over the radio, a few seconds before her shotgun opens fire on a couple of terrorists that showed up in range. Their chatter is louder and assertive, as they know they are under fire and ambushed. A few more EDDs go off, thinning down the group. "Watch out guys, the group downstairs looks like it's going back, probably towards you two." Valkyrie tells them, slightly relieved that the civilians are safe for now. "Roger Valkyrie, we'll handle them." Frost replies, as she takes out another tango. Kapkan takes out another terrorist, as a loud snapping noise is heard, with screams accompanying it after.

"Looks like the group should be almost done. Valkyrie, do you see anyone else?" Kapkan requests over the radio, looking out for more footsteps if they are to be heard.

"Negative, I don't see anyone else, but the 6 man group hasn't showed up yet. Maestro?"

"I only see the poor guy that has his leg broken and is crying of pain. Remind me to double check the mats back at base."

"Don't worry Maestro, you won't see the mats that matter until you step in them." Frost chimes in on the radio.

"Ahahah, I like your style."

Suddenly, the footsteps appear, much closer than before, as the other group went through the other side, and is very close to Kapkan. "I hear them, they are close to my position, looks like they went through the back stairs." Kapkan exclaims over the intercom. The office he's on is close to a staircase, where it would be a fallback exit in case they needed it, since it's secluded and not obvious to outsiders. Because of this, there is no camera placed overlooking the stairs, so Valkyrie can't help there. The footsteps stop, and are replaced by some low noises along with what sounds like chatter, imperceptible by Kapkan.

A few silent seconds later, a large blast almost knocks Kapkan back, as the cement wall separating the office to the staircase is destroyed, with a firefight ensuing between the Rainbow operator and the White Masks. "Shit, I'm pinned down here, I need your help Frost." Kapkan screams over the radio, taking potshots at the terrorists. "Hey, there's more near the hallway." Maestro speaks over the radio. Sure enough, 2 terrorists open fire at Kapkan from the hallway, with him now unable to retreat out of the desk. "Let's see how they enjoy getting branded in the back." High powered noises are added to the gun shots, as the Evil Eye tags the two stragglers in their backs, making them groan in pain and turn around towards the contraption. Before they have a chance to process what is happening, a couple of shotgun shots drops the terrorists.

"Hang on Kapkan, I'll try to get closer to the stairs, and shoot them from the side." Frost shuffles to the staircase, trying not to get spotted and lose the element of surprise. Meanwhile Kapkan exchanges fire with the large group, taking down a couple of them. As Frost gets in position, a some of the terrorists start to move in on Kapkan. He spots that and shoots down one of them, while Frost takes out the 2 on the stairs. Unfortunately Kapkan runs out of ammo on his VSN, and he fumbles for his knife, while the final terrorist closes in on him. Before he can charge him with the knife in hand, Frost shoots the terrorist in the leg, dropping him on the floor screaming, before Kapkan knocks him out completely. They look at each other, panting, for a few seconds before Frost speaks up

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the help."

"Always. Okay guys, they are all taken care of, we have a couple still alive which could be processed for interrogation. They'll need medical assistance though."

"Roger, good work, all of us, but specially you two." Valkyrie answers back, as they all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Let's do a careful sweep though, just to make sure we don't get any surprises."

"Copy that, we'll start upstairs, and see what kind of damage was done here." Kapkan speaks up, as he reloads the sub-machine gun.

"For them to know about the back stairs, they either got the blueprints of this building like we got access to, or they have someone on the inside here, possibly one of the civvies we were protecting. I don't like either option." Castle speaks to Valkyrie, as they unwind a bit before going to shut down the operation and retrieving the equipment used.

"Yeah, hopefully the interrogation helps clear that up. Meanwhile keep an eye on them, don't want anyone doing something stupid behind our backs." Castle nods to Valkyrie, going back to watch over the personnel, reassuring them they are okay now, while keeping an eye for suspicious behavior.

Kapkan and Frost go search for more possible terrorists hiding, which they don't find, counting the bodies for a total of 17 terrorists, 15 dead and 2 injured. Retrieving the traps that weren't sprung, and searching for possible but improbable vital signs on the dead bodies, Frost and Kapkan don't exchange more than a couple words. Finally Frost let's out:

"That was crazy. If I was a bit slower, you'd..."

"Don't worry about it, you did your job perfectly." Kapkan interrupts her. "Plus, I was ready with my knife."

"Yeah, right, that would deflect his bullets away..."

"Frost, you did well to take him out, that's why we are here. Don't give it too much thought, we are the better hunters." He gives her a kiss on the cheek before telling over radio "Valkyrie, top floor is clear, we'll check downstairs before coming to you guys."

"Copy that, I'll let Six know we are in the clear."

"Copy. Maestro, how'd you like your first op with us?" Kapkan asks through the radio.

"Kinda easy, with you guys doing all the work up there. Excellent job you two."

"And thanks for your distraction with your Evil Eye." Frost speaks over them.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

 

One hour later, after sweeping the entire building, the local authorities taking care of the formalities and the civilians being checked by paramedics, they are cleared to return to base.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight back was short, didn't last 2 hours, and the operators took the time to relax and do some small talk, including discussing a bit of the operation. When they finally return to the base, they are greeted by the rest of Rainbow Team, as usual after an operation.

"Great work team, no casualties, no civilians lost, and even captured some White Masks for interrogation. Flawless operation." Six makes her feelings known to them over the rest of the people, which have become silent.

"Thank you ma'am, but it was far from flawless, it was a bit hairy at tim-" Frost speaks up before being interrupted by Kapkan.

"Thank you ma'am, it wasn't perfect, but the job was done and with everyone that mattered still in one piece."

"I'll check the report and see what wasn't so perfect, but you five did a great job. You avoided a possible conflict between the US and Russia over this. Rainbow Team should be proud, all of us. Get some rest, you deserve it. Dismissed." Six leaves them to their business, and the operators return to their casual behavior.

* * *

 

The five that went to the operation go back to their rooms to drop off their gear and go back to relax, except Valkyrie, which takes the opportunity to write the report, being the team leader in that mission. It's 11:30am and lunch isn't due for another half an hour. Kapkan is found on the common room, splayed on one of the armchairs, lost in his thoughts while some of the other operators are on their chats in the other chairs and couch. Frost goes to him and sits on one of the armchair's arm rests and leans in to him.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" She asks him, looking into his eyes. "I'm fine Tina. We did what we had to, and it all worked out at the end. Thank you for watching my back there." He answers back, grabbing her hand.

"I know danger is to be expected, but that was a close call..." Frost continues, quickly shut down by Kapkan.

"Tina, we did the job perfectly. They threw a curved ball, or whatever is the expression, but we handled it. We can't dwell on this."

"Fine. At least now we know who is the best bait." Frost grins, drawing a chuckle from both of them.

"Funny. See, it was all planned, to show you how the best hunter works..."

"Sure thing Maxim." She kisses him in the forehead, as they hold each other tight for a few more relaxing minutes, before people start moving to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

 

Around one hour after lunch, Valkyrie goes deliver her report to Six. "Here's my report ma'am. The only unforeseen circumstance was that the White Masks seemed to know about the secret exit near the ambassador's office. Could have been bad..."

"Hmmm. Intel didn't mention that they had been staking the embassy out. They reported that they were going to attack it to create confusion, and try to get the US and Russia to butt heads."

"Maybe they got lucky, assumed that there was a back exit and found it? Other than that, only if they got the blueprints for the building or they got a man on the inside or more than one..."

"Unlikely, while they have shown more organization than most terrorist groups, that doesn't fit with their MO. Maybe they got their hands on some blueprints, but I would bet more on the premise that they just got lucky. Next time we'll be more careful about that."

"Yes ma'am. Any words about the two White Masks that were alive?"

"Not yet, Caveira is working on them as well, but they've been resilient. It'll be a matter of time, I'm sure."

"Yes ma'am, most likely."

"One final thing Valkyrie. Your assessment on Maestro?"

"He seems like a good addition. Maybe could dial down on the unnecessary chatter, but he did what was asked of him and more."

"Dismissed Valkyrie, enjoy your rest. Good call on the distraction tactic."

"Thank you ma'am.". She goes back to the rest of the team, sitting down with IQ, Blackbeard, Jackal and Smoke. They are playing poker, and Valkyrie joins in after the Smoke wins a hand. "Smoke winning a poker hand, what a surprise..." Valkyrie says, sarcastically, with Smoke chuckling.

"Hey, I'm just getting my retirement plan out of you guys. It's nothing personal."

"And I thought I was a good poker player, I've just lost to a trio of sixes." Blackbeard chimes in, and the whole table laughed.

"We got to clean him of our money, how about we all play together?" IQ speaks up, with Smoke quickly replying.

"Oh, that would at least make me draw a bit of sweat to win the hands as usual."

"Such a dickhead." Jackal chuckles, with the rest of the table joining in after. After a few more hands, with Smoke winning most of them, they eventually call it the day and keep the money they didn't lose to him. "Well this was fun. I think I'm gonna send a few rounds on the range, and may or may not imagine that the target is James..." Jackal gets up, with Smoke making to him a heart shape with his fingers sarcastically, and the rest of the table laughs some more. "Mind if I join you? Didn't get to shoot today, thankfully." Valkyrie gets up as well and asks Jackal.

"Yeah, well done with your operation, making the others shoot for you, must have been nice not doing anything..." Blackbeard jokes with Valkyrie, with her giving him the middle finger.

"Hey, it was hard work throwing my cams around, it's tiring... For you it would be even more, with those weak ass arms of yours." All them laugh throughout the conversation, with Jackal continuing.

"Yeah, I don't mind. Look at the poor thing, didn't get to shoot..." They continue the banter, eventually the two of them leaving for the range, with the others also finding different ways to get occupied.

* * *

 

At the range, Jackal and Valkyrie get busy simply shooting, sometimes single, accurate shots, other times dumping magazines in automatic fire. They also start a friendly competition, where they try to get the tightest grouping in 30 seconds at different ranges, which is a close match, despite Valkyrie's MPX being a sub-machine gun, traditionally less accurate than rifles such as Jackal's C7E. This eventually leads them to swap weapons with each other and try them out for a few magazines. They have been at the range for an hour before finishing their practice session, and go to the armory to put away their equipment.

"I had no idea that your SMG could be so accurate. Specially at 50 meters and above."

"Well, it's closed bolt and based on the AR-15 platform. It's a really nice weapon. Of course at longer ranges misses out to your rifle, with a bigger barrel and intermediate ammo. But we're both good shots." She punches him in the arm lightly.

"Yeah... I wouldn't mind doing this again someday if you want. Maybe try out other weapons?"

"Sure thing, Ryad. I've enjoyed this. Maybe in a couple of days?"

"Sure. Same time?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"Okay, well then, see you later Meghan."

"Have fun Ryad." Valkyrie stays back, refilling her magazines, while Jackal leaves for his room, where he does his own reloads.


	3. Chapter 3

It's late afternoon, an hour before dinner time and Ash finds Lion all alone, looking at the floor. He hasn't been involved in any conversation all day and she noticed that for the last few days. Approaching him and putting an hand on his shoulder, she asks: "Everything alright, Oli?"

"I'm fine Eliza."

"You don't look fine, you've been distant for what, this past week? What's up?"

He sighs, taking a long time before responding, now looking at her. "It's my son's birthday tomorrow..."

"Oh, that's nice. Why are you like this then?"

"It's a long story, Eliza."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't care."

He hesitates a little, before complying. "Okay, sit down then."

She sits next to him on the couch, waiting for him to continue. "Many years ago, my girlfriend at the time got pregnant. I wanted an abortion, we were much too young, but she ended up having him. We broke up." He sighs again. "Long story short, she's with another guy and he's his... "father", instead of me which I'm... not. Can't be."

Ash puts her hand on his shoulder again, squeezing it while saying nothing for a while. "After dinner meet me outside, we're gonna take your mind out of that."

"I doubt it, but fine."

* * *

 

Dinner time comes, and it goes like normal, with people engaged in small talk, some banter between operators, jokes being exchanged that make the entire table laugh. And at the end, like usual, a cheer for the operators that were in the mission that morning. After dinner, which starts at 8pm, they all get some free time before curfew at 10pm. Frost and Kapkan went to their room early, while the rest of the team continue what they were doing before, and Ash and Lion go do what she has planned for him.

Meanwhile, Kapkan closes the door behind him after they enter. "I've been waiting for this..." He says to her, as he puts his hands on her waist.

"Yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Frost teases him back.

"Oh, I'm gonna do a lot."

They share a long kiss, with her holding him in her arms as well, while he runs a hand through her silky black hair. While they show their passion with their lips, they move to the bed, where he is over Frost, as they run their hands across each other's bodies. He pulls her top off, to which she answers back by sliding her hands inside his shorts, teasing one of her hands on his crotch over his underwear, and pulling down his shorts with the other one. They roll on the bed and now that she's on top, she pulls away from the kissing and takes out her bra, as he quickly removes his shirt before bringing his hands to her bare breasts, fondling them softly and drawing some moans from her. She then slides her hand inside his underwear, rubbing along his shaft as it gets more and more erect, this time he is the one moaning.

They roll back to the first position, as he pulls down on her shorts, while she does the same to his boxer shorts. He leans back in for more kissing, while she continues to massage his cock, tugging it more assertively. He kisses down her face and to the base of her neck, as she moans and holds onto his head, enjoying his lips and tongue on her skin. Finally, he starts rubbing on her crotch over her underwear, making her squirm slightly, pleased with it. He starts pulling her panties down as she goes back to stroking his erection and massaging his balls. He rubs on her clitoris, as they continue their kissing, moans being thrown around as they tease each other.

"Do it." Frost says to him between kisses, as she points his tip at her vagina, to which he doesn't hesitate and slides inside her. She locks her legs with his, as he goes deeper inside, thrusting slowly but surely. He goes back to her breasts, squeezing them, rubbing her nipples and sometimes kissing them, which she loves and can't help but moan more, while she runs her hands on his slightly sweaty abs. With some more kisses being shared he thrusts faster, as she rubs her clit while he pounds her pink pussy, both are moaning in pleasure. "Yeah... Faster..." She yelps out, which he complies, holding her legs up and sliding in and out of her faster, as she lets out louder moans.

They keep exchanging moans and more kisses, with this going on for a few more minutes, his pounding being faster and harder, creating loud slap sounds when their bodies collide. "I'm about to cum..." Kapkan grunts out, to which Frost responds "Yes... Cum...", as she kisses him deeply. A few more thrusts and he gently moans, shooting his load inside her, which in turn sends her over the edge as well, a long moan leaving her mouth as her body shivers in pleasure. He thrusts slowly now, her pulsating vagina milking his cock for the rest of his cum, as they kiss some more.

"I think... that was the best we've done yet." She smiles at him, as he lets go of her legs and goes to her side. "I don't know, every night is great..." He answers back, making her blush slightly more than she already is. "Cute. I love you Maxim." He puts an hand over her and kisses her. "I love you too." They exchange some more saliva and then fall asleep snuggled into each other.

* * *

 

Just before 10pm, Ash and Lion return from their excursion outside and go have some fresh cups of water, where they are approached by Thatcher, which was nearby.

"Hey kids, what were you doing out for so long?"

"Ash took me to the explosive range, we blew stuff up." Lion answers back.

"Didn't see you as that type..." Thatcher chuckles, which then they both chuckle along with him.

"Neither did I, but it was fun. We have to do it again." He says to Ash.

"Yes Oli, you'll get to blow more shit up." They all laugh.

"Alright kids, time for bed, goodnight." Thatcher says to the as he leaves to his room.

"Yeah, it's time. See ya tomorrow." Ash replies back, going to her room as well, while Lion stays back for a bit, left to his thoughts until most of the lights turn off, signaling the end of the day, and he finally goes to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jordan you weak bastard, you better not be depending on my surges, or I swear I'll cut you off." Finka addresses Thermite with a grin on her face, as she walks past him on the way to the cardio machines.

"Aww, guess I'll get my 150 lbs dumbbells out of my ass then." He replies back as he works his arms with some 20 lbs ones. Finka, meanwhile, gets on a treadmill right next to Capitão, which has been running on it for half an hour already.

"That's, uh, something strange to keep in your ass, don't you think?" Dokkaebi chips in, in the middle of a series on a leg press machine.

"Funny, Grace, very funny." Thermite chuckles sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one putting funny things in your ass." She teases back, with the rest of the room laughing.

"Alright, settle down." Thermite clearly not enjoying being the target.

"I think he has had enough, the poor baby." Fuze says, as he is doing some push ups next to Zofia, stretching herself with an exercise ball.

"Reminds me of Ela, can't joke about her, she gets so angry. Are you going to dye your hair green after this as well Jordan?" Zofia teases him some more, with more laughter echoing in the room. Thermite chuckles as well, replying:

"I don't know, I always fancied orange, maybe I should try it." The laughter continues.

They proceed on their routines, joined a while later by Ela and Echo, both of which start on a light run on the treadmills. Capitão eventually gets out of the treadmill and starts going to the showers, turning around before exiting:

"Hey, I feel like doing some combat exercises after lunch. Any of you want to join in? I'll try to get some others that aren't here to join as well."

"I'm in." Fuze says.

"Same for me." Zofia and Thermite add their names in, almost in a single voice, which they chuckle to each other.

"Sorry, I have other plans." Dokkaebi shrugs off, as she stretches herself.

"Not sure yet, I'll let you know later." Finka tells Capitão.

"Echo and Ela?" Capitão addresses the final two.

"Yeah, sure, I'll join." Echo lets him know.

"I'll pass." Ela says nonchalantly.

"Come on Ela, I have yet to go against you on anything like this." Zofia challenges her, a smirk on her face.

"Zo, I don't want to." Ela replies back coldly.

"Afraid, Ela?" Dokkaebi joins in on the poking.

"Fine. I'll teach you a lesson." Ela finally agrees to do it, which makes Capitão chuckle.

"Alright, see you in the sim station after lunch." He then leaves.

"Pfft, a lesson... More like losing to your big sister like usual, and then cry yourself to sleep."

"Zo, I swear to god..."

"What Ela? You'll try extra hard and fail anyway?"

"Ouch..." Echo lets out in the middle of the conversation.

Ela keeps silent, continuing her run, which Zofia takes it as a hint to not continue her teasing.

* * *

After lunch, the group meets up to battle in various situations, without Finka but adding Ash, Pulse, Rook and Caveira. Meanwhile Valkyrie and Jackal are on the range again, going over their usual routine, comparing weapons and groupings. This time they are using battle rifles, specifically Twitch's 417 and Buck's CAMRS, and after spending all of their available magazines, they go to the armory to drop them off.

"I still prefer my rifle." Jackal says as he puts Buck's rifle back in it's place.

"Oh well, it was fun anyway." Valkyrie replies, as she gets to reload the magazines back for Twitch.

"True. See you later Meg."

"Wait Ryad, I've been meaning to ask you, why don't you reload your mags here, like every other normal person here?" Valkyrie chuckles, which makes Jackal chuckle as well.

"I guess I'm not normal. Nah, I just like to do it alone, it's something to do while I'm just thinking to myself."

"Sounds reasonable. Alright, I'll see you later." Valkyrie smiles at him, and he smiles back before leaving. When she is finished there, she goes back to the barracks, where most of the other group has finished their own business, and are now exchanging trash talk.

"I told you I was going to teach you a lesson."

"Pfft, you may have won, but I still beat you on gunfights. Too slow, Ela."

"Whatever makes you happy sis." Ela scoffs at Zofia, which makes her angry.

"It doesn't make me happy, what if you lose a gunfight with a terrorist next time? You won't respawn then."

"Oh, you're worried about me now? Shut it Zo."

"Ela... I'm not here to annoy you, I want to help you improve..."

"I heard it all before." Ela then leaves the room, with Zofia shaking her head almost in despair. Thermite puts an hand on her shoulder in comfort. "Just let her be, one day she'll understand."

"That's what I've been telling myself for years. "One day..."." She sighs and then leaves as well.

"I take it the defenders won this time?" Valkyrie breaks the silence as she sits down next to Fuze on the couch with a water bottle in her hand.

"Yeah. Tell us Meghan, you worked with Ela, any idea on how to stop her and Zofia from bickering so much?" Pulse asks.

"No idea. She never talked about her family then. We know why now, but you can imagine how surprised I was when I found out that Ela's sister was also joining us."

"Ha, they are so different, I doubt they are actually sisters. Maybe one's adopted and that's why they hate each other." Fuze says, laughing slightly, accompanied by a few others laughing as well.

"It would be an explanation at least, but I guess we'll need to know more if they are going to be like this for longer." Valkyrie says, as she takes a gulp of water. The conversation eventually peters off, and they move on to other things.


	5. Chapter 5

As evening comes, a few operators are outside having a few drinks watching the sky darkening.

"So, what are you guys up to after dinner?" Mute asks his two companions.

"Well, I'll be working on trying to make my drone smaller, trying new components, more efficient." Twitch replies as she takes a sip of her white wine.

"Ah, I'll be working on increasing the range of my jammer, same business as yours." Mute quips back, with a grin.

"Or maybe you could take the night to relax, I don't know, just a suggestion..." Sledge says, holding his beer.

"Sorry, not everyone has an ancient gadget, ours actually have a margin of improvement."

Mute talks back, with a sly smile.

"You're a proper bastard Mark." Sledge shakes his head at him, while Mute laughs out loud.

"Well, the sooner I install those upgrades, the sooner I can try them out, I was hoping to try the new drone prototype tomorrow in exercises." Twitch speaks up again.

You're that far ahead? I'm still in the theoretical stage, getting the numbers right, because if I just went with what is available right now, the jammers would be absolute units, double the size, more than double the weight..."

"Oh I know, I've trying to bring the size down of my drone for years now. I think I can bring it down to 80% of it's current size, which isn't much, but it's something."

"And here I am with my ancient hammer, breaking every wall it comes up to."

"I don't know why you still use your hammer, I reckon you could run into any wall and you'd open a larger hole, you fat scot." Mute takes a sip of his own beer, not hiding his smirk very well.

"Remember that when I break your door down this night."

"Sorry mate, I don't swing that way." Twitch breaks down laughing, which prompts the other two to laugh as well. They banter on until it's time for dinner, when they join the rest of the team at it.

* * *

 

Some time after dinner, Twitch is in her room, working on her drone, which has parts of it spread all over her desk, along with all kinds of tools, components, gears and wiring. Suddenly someone knocks on her door. "Hold on..." Twitch finishes her wiring job, putting down her pliers before finally going to her door, opening to a welcomed sight.

"I thought you had forgotten about me here." Dokkaebi enters the room as Twitch opens it, sitting down on her bed.

"Sorry Grace, had to finish what I was doing before putting it down so there isn't any crossed wiring. What's up?" Twitch closes the door and sits back down in front of the desk, going back to working on her drone.

"Oh, I was just craving for some company. What are you doing?" Dokkaebi asks, as she gets up from the bed and looks over Twitch's shoulder.

"I'm upgrading my drone, making it smaller." Twitch installs the new gearboxes, showing Dokkaebi the size difference of the new ones compared to the old ones. "Also the battery pack is smaller and more efficient, the next thing to improve is the gas system for the darts."

"Oh, you hard working girl, I wonder what you could do to improve this baby here..." Dokkaebi pulls out a vibrator from her hoodie jacket, sliding it on Twitch's face over her shoulder.

Twitch grabs it out of her hand, chuckling. "I knew it, as soon as I saw you, I knew what you wanted."

"Hey, I was feeling me some French love for the night..." Dokkaebi massages Twitch's shoulders.

"I wanted to have this ready for tomorrow... But fine, let's go." Twitch caves in to Dokkaebi's pressure, letting her hands work on her shoulders and closing her eyes. Dokkaebi then kisses her neck, as she slides her hands down Twitch's chest, squeezing her soft breasts, making her moan slightly. Twitch grabs the vibrator and then gets up from the chair, facing Dokkaebi and kissing her, leading her to the bed where they drop onto it, still kissing. "The usual?" Twitch asks Dokkaebi, with her nodding approvingly in reply.

Twitch opens Dokkaebi's jacket, revealing her naked breasts, and proceeds to grab them, squishing with her hands as she bites her lip, while Dokkaebi pulls down on Twitch's shorts, rubbing her fingers on the bare slit. Both women moan in pleasure, and Twitch leans back in for more kissing, jostling their tongues as she rubs her thumbs on Dokkaebi's nipples, with them hardening slightly. Dokkaebi puts her hands on Twitch's butt, squeezing her cheeks for a while before eventually picking the vibrator up and turning it on, bringing it to Twitch's clitoris, buzzing away and drawing more moans from Twitch. In return, Twitch starts pinching Dokkaebi's nipples, which makes her yelp.

"This soon? Pinching should be later in the night Emma..." Dokkaebi smirks at her, to which Twitch replies with a kiss. Dokkaebi rubs the vibrator on Twitch's pussy, going around her entrance slowly, while she moans in pleasure from it, before finally breaking in, sliding the vibrator halfway inside. Twitch lets go of Dokkaebi's breasts and starts rubbing her clit, gently moaning and grunting while Dokkaebi plays around inside her, thrusting it very shallowly, a bit more than an inch of travel. With her free hand, Twitch slides down Dokkaebi's shorts, and starts to rub on her pussy as well. Dokkaebi replies by sending the vibrator further inside, now thrusting almost the full length of it, with Twitch rolling her eyes in pleasure. Sure enough, she starts to leak from her now reddened vagina, coating the purple vibrator.

"I-I'm cumming soon..." Twitch warns Dokkaebi, which makes her slow down the thrusting a little, and instead goes in for some more kissing, before sliding her other hand under Twitch's shirt, doing the same to her breasts that Twitch had done to hers. Meanwhile, Twitch inserts two of her fingers in Dokkaebi's pussy, making her moan approvingly. Twitch eventually can't contain herself and lets go a long moan as she orgasms, stopping her rubbing while Dokkaebi leaves the vibrator inside all the way, as her vagina pulsates in pleasure. "Oh god, that was good..." Twitch lets out between hard pants, a little bit of drool sliding down the corner of her mouth, which Dokkaebi notices and cleans it off with her finger, before giving her another kiss.

"It's my turn..." Dokkaebi whispers in her ear, with Twitch chuckling softly, pushing her down onto the bed in response. Removing the vibrator from herself, she runs her hand over her slit, smearing her juices on her hand which she brings over to Dokkaebi's face. Dokkaebi starts licking her fingers and hand of Twitch's fluids, making satisfied sounds, as she keeps rubbing herself. Twitch leans in and starts rubbing the vibrator on Dokkaebi's pussy now, returning the "favor" from earlier. As her hand has been cleaned off, she leans in and starts licking Dokkaebi's folds, with Dokkaebi moaning and slightly quivering. Eventually she penetrates the hole with the vibrator, and starts licking her clit, Dokkaebi moaning even more as she tenses up from the pleasure, not able to handle it like usual. Dokkaebi locks her legs behind Twitch's back, leaving Twitch in place to pleasure her. She thrusts the vibrator deep inside Dokkaebi, again like she did it to her before, with Dokkaebi fondling her breasts while Twitch works downstairs.

"Now I'm the one cumming soon..."  Dokkaebi says quickly, between shallow breaths, as her pussy leaks her own juices onto the bed, at least the ones that Twitch can't lick for herself. Keeping the vibrator still, almost all the way inside, Twitch crawls up and starts to play with Dokkaebi's breasts, squeezing one and licking the other. Dokkaebi brings an hand to Twitch's head, petting her hair while she circles the nipple with her tongue, looking at Dokkaebi's eyes while doing it. Dokkaebi moans a little more as she gets ever so closer to her orgasm, which prompts Twitch to rub the vibrator on Dokkaebi's clitoris a little more, making her moan again, but louder. Leaving it buzzing away inside her, Twitch then does what she did before, squeezing both of Dokkaebi's breasts, before pinching her nipples, which brings Dokkaebi over the edge, moaning loudly and squirming, actually squirting a little onto Twitch as she explodes in pleasure, panting satisfied and still moaning a little.

Twitch leans back in and kisses her, while Dokkaebi recuperates from her orgasm and kisses back, the vibrator still buzzing inside her pink and slightly swollen pussy, which makes her quiver a little. After removing it and turning it off, Twitch asks her "Do you want to stay for the night?"

"I.. wouldn't mind. I'll sleep here. It's probably time to sleep anyway." Dokkaebi responds, to which Twitch smiles and kisses her. They then shuffle around on the bed, getting in position to sleep and Twitch then turns off the light.

"I can make that buzz a little faster if you want, just so you know..." Twitch says, as they are now laying down, facing Dokkaebi as her arm rests over Dokkaebi's torso.

"Don't get too eager, I don't want to have an heart attack next time I use it..." Dokkaebi answers, with Twitch chuckling as the final sound before they eventually fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of apologies for taking so long, just got a bit lazy and didn't make too much progress for a few weeks. I don't intend to take longer than a week or two between each chapters going forward, granted I don't have any reason to be unable to continue of course. I hope you keep enjoying this in any case.

The sun rises the next morning and, soon after it, Dokkaebi. It's a bit before 7am, where most operators wake up, and she takes the opportunity to leave for her room. Giving Twitch, still asleep, a kiss on her forehead and leaving a quick text on her phone, she leaves for her room. No one sees her until she's close to her room, where she runs into Smoke, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Grace, already up?"

"No James, I'm still clearly in bed asleep." She says with an eye roll.

"Oh sorry, my mistake. I guess I'll get out of your bed then."

"You wish you were in my bed."

"Believe me Grace, for what I'd do to you, I don't need a bed." He gives her a wink and turns away, a sly smile on his face, as he leaves behind a shellshocked Dokkaebi, her mouth open and visibly flustered. She eventually remembers to get into her room, which she does quickly.

Smoke makes his way to the cafeteria, where he finds only Caveira and Maestro, probably the only ones awake so far. Except Dokkaebi of course.

"Hey fellas, mind if I join in?" Smoke asks as he sits down next to Caveira, with Maestro sitting across them.

"Have a seat- oh wait." Maestro jokingly replies.

"What's the point of asking if you just going to do it anyway?" Caveira queries.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what were you talking about, eh?"

"T here was just describing her interrogation techniques to me."

"Hopefully she isn't going to do a live demonstration with me then."

"Oh James, I'm sure you'd enjoy me getting my hands on you."

"That's why I'm afraid, don't want people here to know that I like being tied up. I mean what?" Smoke jokes around as usual, the table exchanging laughs. "Speaking of interrogating, you've had your time with the White Masks that were captured the other day, any news? What did you pry out of them?"

"Eh, nothing much. They've been toughening up their recruits, they are starting to resist better to interrogations. Plus they continue to compartmentalize their knowledge in each of their cells, so there's not much we can learn about any capture we have. For now the authorities are doing their investigation, going through their backgrounds and movements, we'll see if we get more developments."

"So much for the excellent interrogator, huh?" Smoke teases her, an obvious grin set in his face.

"Tell you what, I'll replicate my technique on you, then you tell me what I did wrong. I mean, if you can still talk after."

"Oh, that sounds like a fun night. Should I bring some rope and tape or you have that in hand?"

"Careful James, I may take you up on that one day, when you least expect..."

"I'm already aroused. Whew. Let's stop now, I see Adriano here getting flustered."

"Not at all, I see you two would be great together." Maestro chuckles at them, in contrast to Caveira with her typical cold expression.

"Hey guys, you seem cheerful." Frost shows up at the table, with Kapkan not far behind. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Tina, and Maxim, yeah we're doing fine, I think." Maestro replies for the other two as well. "Just having some fun conversation. And you two?"

"We're fine as well. Mind if we join?" Kapkan speaks up, as he catches up to Frost, sliding his hand on her hip.

"Not at all, you can sit next to me." Maestro scoots over and leaves space for the couple to sit down, which they do. They continue the conversation, more and more operators showing up as time goes on, and eventually they resume their routines.

* * *

The day went by uneventful, and by the time dinner time ended, most of the people were on the common room, watching tv and chatting around. Smoke was there as well. Suddenly he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket.

It's a text from Dokkaebi, that spells "Meet me in my room, now."

He doesn't take long to reach her room, finding her door just slightly creaked open, which he slowly pushes it wide.

"Grace? You asked for me?" He peeks at the doorway, her room is dark and lifeless.

Something shoves him in his back, sending him into the room where he trips and slams down into the cold ground with a grunt. Then he is turned around, now facing who sent him hurling to the floor.

"You didn't need to be this rough." He says, wincing in pain as he recovers from the fall.

"Yeah, but where is the fun in that? Well, time to tell me what exactly you want to do with me." Dokkaebi speaks, a very obvious smirk planted in her face as she looks at him intently. The dim lighting from the hallway barely lets the contours of her body show, but enough to let him see that she's in a set of lingerie and nothing more.

"Oh, is it? How about you let me get up and give you a personal demonstration?" He smirks back at her, putting his hands on her waist.

"Yes, don't keep me waiting." She slides her hands down his body, brushing against his junk briefly as her hands eventually reach downstairs, before standing up and walking to her bed, where she lays down on her side, overlooking him.

He takes a deep breath and gets back on his feet, and before going to the bed, he goes to the door and makes sure it's closed, which it is.

"Afraid someone comes in by mistake?" She asks in a teasing voice.

"No, just making sure your moans won't leave this room."

"Oh my, you are full of confidence huh? I hope you're not all bark and no bite." She struggles to contain her excitement, eager to get started.

He finally makes his way to the bed, crawling onto it and leaning at her, where their lips meet, making out sloppily with plenty of petting and rubbing as their hands feel each other's bodies. She starts to undo his shirt's buttons, with him following her lead and helping as she undresses him.

As he tosses his shirt aside, he starts to unbuckle his belt, prompting her to "help", or more accurately, having him take more time, as she puts her hands in the way, caressing his growing bulge. After enough teasing she takes matters in her own hands, sending him down onto his back as she takes his pants off, pulling them out roughly as she looks at him with a grin.

Crawling on top of him, they exchange more kisses, with him gently undoing her bra, as she grinds slowly on his erect member. He moans quietly as they kiss, starting to play with her breasts. In return she grabs his cock, petting it softly, teasing some more as she pushes it against her crotch, her lacy panties rubbing on his shaft.

"I thought you were going to do stuff to me, but I am the one on top, I'm confused." She says to him, slowly stroking his cock, trying to push him to take charge.

He doesn't say anything, and in a swift move he slides out from under her and gets on top of her back, pinning her still on the bed, belly down. "If that's what you want..." He replies to her, spanking her butt and then pulling her panties down, leaving her with only the matching black stockings still dressed from the beginning set of lingerie.

She moans teasingly, aroused and eager as he grabs her hips and rubs his cock on her butt crack, eventually poking his head inside, as he enters her butthole and begins pounding her, with her moaning a bit louder and with more pleasure.

He leans into her, turning her head towards him and exchanging more kisses, as she starts calling his name, "Oh James...". He simply smiles and focus on his thrusting, giving her some spanks in occasion, with her yelping everytime.

She goes through her bedside table's drawer, picking up her vibrator and quickly turning it on and thrusting it in her vagina, as he is doing the same to her ass. "Don't worry about it, you're doing great, I just like to make myself busy as well..." She reassures him, in case he feels insulted.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you have fun, anything goes." He smiles at her, still pounding her, faster and harder. He plays with her breasts again, prompting more moans as he squishes them thoroughly. "You have a great body." He compliments her, giving her boobs a couple of quick squeezes, making her giggle.

Her pussy is dripping wet, soaking up her bed as her both of her holes get pleasured. Her moans get faster and longer, and her legs slightly twitch, as she nears the edge.

Meanwhile his grunting become more common, while his throbbing dick starts to leak pre cum, coating her insides. She hears his grunts, warning her that he is close to explode. "Don't cum inside me, shoot it on my back if you want." She suggests, with no response from him.

Suddenly he pulls out and swiftly turns her around, facing him, and gives a few tugs on his dick, finally erupting in a prolonged moan as he shoots his stringy load onto her body, splattering on her belly, breasts and even her face a little. He stands there, his dripping member in his hand, with the rest of his semen dropping down on her body as he pants, smiling at her.

"I hope you enjoy the glazing." He chuckles, as he starts to catch his breath again.

"I wasn't expecting this twist James..." She returns the smile, as she collects a bit of his cum with her free hand, then licking them clean, tasting him teasingly while she continues to masturbate with her vibrator, moaning gently.

"I can help you with that." He proceeds to take the vibrator out of her hand, and now is fucking her with it instead of herself doing, instead she starts rubbing her clitoris, as she nears her climax.

In fact, it doesn't take long before she lets out a loud scream, squirting out and splashing her juices on him, squirming as she can't contain her ecstasy. "Oh yes..." She manages to mutter out, in the midst of panting and moaning, drunk in pleasure.

He slides the vibrator out, turning it off, and instead slides his fingers inside her sopping pussy briefly, then leading them to his mouth, tasting her just as she had done with his load before.

"Can't say I was expecting my words from this morning would lead to this." He says as he slumps down beside her, still panting.

"What, you seduced me without wanting to?" She chuckles, while she reaches for a handkerchief from her bedside table, cleaning her body from his bursts, before turning on her side to face him, sliding her arm on top of his torso, rubbing his abs gently. "Okay, not really seducing me, but you planted the bug in me this morning. So I had an itch to scratch." She smiles at him, leaning in for a kiss.

"In that case, I hope you call me to scratch your itches in the future then." He suggests, smirking. She smirks back, as they lock lips again.

"I'll be sure to call for your itch scratching services again." She confirms her wishes, as they make out for a while longer, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms, after a tiring and pleasuring night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've known not to make promises I can't keep. I'll try to keep adding chapters as soon as I finish them, *that* I can promise. But with college and stuff, I may take a bit longer than I wanted to. Again, I apologize.

It's early morning, sun is just about rising and shining it's light down on Earth, but there's already noises coming from the workshop. Welding in particular now.

"Mierda!" Mira complains, after a spark gets in through her clothes and touches her arm, putting her welding on a temporary stop. Checking it's not anything serious at all, and pulling the glove a bit further up, she resumes the welding. Working on her signature Black Mirrors, she doesn't notice someone coming up behind her, and eventually placing an hand on her shoulder, to which she stops what she's doing to acknowledge it.

"Oh, it's you..." She turns around, looking at Jäger standing over her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, and you, early bird?" Jäger smirks a bit, as he takes a seat near her, on another stool. "It's kinda early to be working, isn't it?"

"Says the one that is here as well. It isn't early for you?"

"Touché. I just got an idea for my Magpie. Possibly increasing the capacity of them. So I decided to start working on it now."

"Hmm hmm. Good luck with that then." She turns to continue welding before he stops her.

"And you?" He looks at her, intrigued.

"One of the canisters burst open without any reason to, perhaps the welding was too weak, so I'm doing some stress tests on the new welding. And I was having trouble sleeping, so I needed to clear my head anyway."

"I see. Perhaps you could have Doc take a look at you."

"No, I'm fine. I just need something to do to tire me out." She turns again to her work, unwilling to participate in more conversation.

"I still think you should pay him a visit." By this time she started welding again, throwing sparks around which prompted Jäger to drop it and start working on his own gadget. She eventually finished the welding, and before she leaves, he speaks up again. "Go see Doc, please. You look tired, and it's not just today."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." She says it, but she knows he's right, she's been more tired than usual. As she leaves the workshop, she makes a note to go see Doc when they have time.

* * *

 After breakfast, IQ and Valkyrie meet up at the gym, for another session together. Warming up as they chat, they then get on two consecutive treadmills, where they continue their conversation and start their run.

"You're still wearing that?" Valkyrie points at IQ's sports bra, which is showing it's bright pink straps through her white top. It has signs of some wear.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"You've wore it for years now, you don't have anything else? We need to go shopping then." Valkyrie chuckles.

"Hey, it's still good, no need to get a new one if it's still good."

"Come on Monika, don't you want to get some new stuff, just some alternatives that look fresh?"

"Eh. I like what I have."

"Come oooon... You know what, tomorrow we're going shopping."

"But Meg..." IQ shakes her head at the proposition.

"Shush, we're going, even if I have to drag you there. You're going to get some new clothes. And so am I."

"Ugh, fine. I'm an excuse for you to go shopping then, huh?" IQ chuckles, to which Valkyrie follows with her own.

"No. But there's a cute little skirt that I have my eyes on, so..." They continue the conversation as they run, and eventually they move on the leg presses. They start friendly enough, but soon it turns into a competition, adding weight and repetitions until one of them can't handle more. Turns out it's Valkyrie the one to fold, as she suffers from cramps.

"Fuck, my leg..." Valkyrie complains, stopping their competition and the workout. She clutches her left thigh, wincing in pain. IQ doesn't take long to help her stretch, eventually enough for Valkyrie to be able to walk. "Oh my god, I completely crumbled..."

"Don't worry about it, are you feeling okay?" IQ asks Valkyrie, helping her support her weight.

"Yeah... Maybe... I think I'm done for today... Could you help me get back to the lockers? I'm still limping a bit."

"Of course. Let's get you to recover." They make their way back to the locker room, and IQ helps Valkyrie sit down at one of the benches. "Would you like me to massage your leg? It should help you recover quickly."

"Huh, sure, if you don't mind. I could do it myself..."

"Not at all, I'll be happy to help, Meghan. Lay down then."

Valkyrie does as requested, laying face down on the bench. "Wait, would you like me to remove my shorts?"

"Either with or without is fine." IQ says nonchalantly, but Valkyrie does it anyway, pulling her shorts down, tossing them aside and then is ready for the massage. IQ places her hands on the left thigh, squeezing and rubbing the muscles around, fighting her tensed muscles. Valkyrie gently moans on occasion, as IQ takes care of her muscles, closing her eyes as the fingers probe around her thigh. IQ is focused on the massage, but her eyes start to wander, as she stares at her sweaty skin, her strong muscular legs, and her round butt, covered by some damp black panties. She can't help herself, the blonde american friend, years of friendship and plenty of time together at the base and on missions, was always someone that IQ always liked, but knowing that Valkyrie was straight, she knew it was unlikely that something between them would happen. This is the most she's been enticed by her though, her ass is only inches away from her hand. But she has to hold back, this is not the place to push for something that is probably not going to happen. "Are you feeling better now?" She asks Valkyrie, trying to distract herself, as she finishes massaging her thigh, now less stiff to the touch.

"Yeah, I think so, let me just..." Valkyrie wiggles her legs, before getting up on her feet. "Yeah, much better. Thanks Monika." Valkyrie gives IQ a quick kiss on the cheek, as if she knew and was mocking IQ. She sits back down with a sigh, before going to her bag to take out the shower products.

"Are we still going shopping tomorrow?" IQ asks, as she does the same, before starting to take out her top.

"Yeah, of course. My leg should handle it by then." Valkyrie gets naked and covered with her towel as she makes her way to one of the shower stalls.

"Okay, we could also do something else together for fun, since we're already there at the mall, I don't know..." IQ suggests, still thinking about Valkyrie's shapely rear.

"What do you mean? Like, going to the movies or something?"

"Yeah, something like that..." IQ moves to another stall herself, as both women start their warm showers.

"Sure thing Monika. You can pick, since I already dragged you for shopping." Valkyrie chuckles a bit, as they get busy with themselves, getting cleaned after the workout. They eventually get dried out and make their way back to the barracks, Valkyrie taking a rest on her room, making sure her leg is fully recovered. IQ goes to the firing range by herself, getting some shooting done before lunch time, trying to clear her head from thoughts with Valkyrie, something she has been unable to do since then.


End file.
